Last Salvation
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: "Dear diary Today my life will take another turn, I know. I can practically feel the change in the air. Something is going to happen..." This is a story about a girl, Elena that wants to end her life by jumping from a bridge, but someone tries to cross her plan. What will happen? Can he be her 'savior? AU, set before Season 1


**AN:** Hello lovely readers :) I hope you are doing well. I had this idea and had to write it down. I wanted to share this with you all. It's an Oneshot (that might turn in a story or I will just leave it there) that is set before Season 1, so AU!

Now **enjoy reading :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary<em>

_Today my life will take another turn, I know. I can practically feel the change in the air. Something is going to happen and I know what will happen. It's not I haven't had those thoughts at all, they cross my mind when I feel down thinking about the accident my parents died. _

_Suicidal thoughts; bad ideas, they will find an end, I promise you. If aunt Jenna or Jeremy read this, they'll discover goodbye letters in this diary. I hate to leave them alone, but I can't go on like this anymore. They surely can manage life without me. With my swingy moods, I'm a burden to them anyway._

_Additionally I kind of feel bad for leaving you behind. What am I even writing here? You're just a book and not a real person although sometimes it seems as if you can understand me the best. You don't judge, just listen to my problems. _

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye, dear diary,_

_Goodbye family & friends _

_Goodbye world._

_God forgive me, please. _

_Yours sincerely, Elena_

* * *

><p>Elena wrote her name at last before closing the little book and putting the object beside her. She was sitting, leaning against her parent's grave, as always when she wanted to write in her journal. This was the best way to cope with her grief.<p>

By now six months had passed and Elena still felt the pain as if it was yesterday. They say time heals every wound, but that hasn't happened to her yet.

The brunette sighed, slowly getting up to walk to the Old Wickery Bridge. She had planned her death already. She would die just as her parents, they way she should have died months ago. Drowning in the lake didn't seem nasty, it was a nice way to die. On top of this if the policemen found their body, she would spare them and her family and friends a vile look.

* * *

><p>Once she reached the bridge, she carefully climbed to stand on the edge of the bridge. Standing on the parapet, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it, Elena thought, now or never.<p>

Opening her eyes again, she made a motion to fall into the water backwards. However, she was quickly stopped by a male voice.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing there?"

The girl fluttered her thick eyelashes to look at the stranger. He was tall, had light brown her and bright green eyes; no they seemed to be more forest green or was it emerald? It was hard to tell from extent.

All in all he was beautiful; just his face could enchant any woman, it was a God's face.

Nevertheless, Elena didn't let herself to be impressed that easily, instead she glared at the guy, grumbling, "What does this look like to you? I'm trying to kill myself, obviously."

Crossing her arms, she huffed, "Now will you go, please? You're disturbing me."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware yet I won't leave. I'm already in this." He explained in a solemn voice.

Stefan examined the brown haired girl, standing fearlessly on the parapet.

She was a beautiful brunette, one that reminded him of her: Katherine.

But she was nothing like her, this girl was far more beautiful than his past love. This girl, he realized, was the one he had saved six months ago from drowning and now she wanted to commit suicide.

"What are you looking at, big head? There's nothing for you to see. Just leave already." Elena burst out, gradually getting furious with the handsome young man.

He was only wasting her time and she didn't like it, not a bit. She could have been already dead if he hadn't crash her plan.

Stefan chuckled lightly, a gentle smile tracing his lips as he returned,

"I have to disagree. You're a beautiful young woman. What's your name?"

This is unbelievable, Elena concluded. Was he flirting with her? In this situation?

Snorting disdainfully, she answered, "I'm Elena Gilbert and not in the right mood for flirting with a hot guy. That Elena is gone and now her body will fade away as well."

She turned her head around to look at the lake and was about to move her entire body around when, once again, his gentle voice echoed.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. I didn't mean to flirt, I was just stating a fact. This Elena girl has good taste, I have to admit." He smiled genuinely.

Stefan couldn't help himself, but show off his charming side although it didn't fit in the situation. He had to stop her from jumping and killing herself. Never would he forgive himself, if she died.

Elena rolled her eyes at his remark. "Please, just shut up. I'm sorry, I don't have the nerves for talking. Actually, I don't have any time for chatting with you. Perhaps we can talk after I'm dead. I will say goodbye, Stefan."

* * *

><p>Once the words were spoken, Elena didn't waste any time anymore, instead she just let herself fall backwards into the sea.<p>

However, she hadn't counted on Stefan that he would jump after her into the water and save her. Quickly, he pulled Elena up to the surface who was coughing heavily in return. He swam to the shore while holding Elena in his arms.

As he reached the shore, he laid the girl down thus she could recover. After a little while she got up, glaring and yelling at Stefan.

"Are you freaking insane? What's wrong with you playing the hero?! Only because of your hero hair? I didn't wish one. I was ready to die! Don't you understand?!"

Stefan looked bewildered at Elena though he should have accepted this kind of reaction of her. After all her parents died in the accident and to his shame he couldn't save them, but only Elena.

He wanted to grab her hands to try to calm her down, but he didn't dare to lay a finger on her in this state.

Looking sadly at her, attempted to soothe her with his words.

"There's always another way to solve your problems. Suicide isn't a solution. Please, don't take the easy way out. There are people that care about you and love you. Bright days will come to you and change your whole life. Don't just give up now. Fight, you have to continue living."

Unconsciously, he took her hands into his, squeezing them lightly, and flashed a soft smile. It was then when he realized she was freezing, her hands shaking.

Worry was written in his face. "You're freezing. We have to get you dry clothes or else you will die."

When he put her hands in his and squeezed them, Elena felt a slight _warmth_ spread inside her. The coldness that surrounded her was numb in that moment. She was still of course mad, but somehow his words coming out from his lips sounded so beautiful...well, actually _his_ lips were beautiful, looking so soft and smooth.

She was so distracted by him that she didn't even notice her body was shaking.

"W-hy do y-ou cc-are so much? I-I want t-to die. I-It's so cold." Elena stuttered, her breath hitching. The idea dying like this didn't seem so bad, but if he was around her, she knew he wouldn't let her die, he would try to save her life.

"You'll have to come with me to my uncle's house. I will give you some clothes to wear and then we can continue our conversation." He replied, ignoring the one comment about his caring for her. He didn't say anything in return because he didn't know how to respond properly.

Luckily, Elena silenced, simply nodding her head which gave him the permission to take her to the boarding house. Stefan carried the shaking Elena to his car, positioned her in the back, giving her his jacket that he wrapped around, before he drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this :) Thanls for reading 3 :D<strong>


End file.
